


"I'll always protect my friends!"

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “So, you’re not exactly male?” Tenko asked, voice the softest Kiibo had ever heard from her.The robot shrugged, metal cheeks heating up a bit from the sudden personal question, “I’ve never exactly been assigned one, people just call me a male. I just go with it.”Tenko stood up quickly, standing on the grassy edge of the hill that they had been sitting on, the sun glared down on them harshly, “That’s unbelievably rude! Ugh, I bet it was those males!” Her voice had gone back to her characteristically loud tone, “Tenko wants to flip every last one of them!”Kiibo and Tenko have a nice chat on a hill.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & K1-B0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	"I'll always protect my friends!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unlike me, but I seriously just wanted to write a nice conversation between two people, and I really like the idea of a Tenko and Kiibo friendship.

“So, you’re not exactly male?” Tenko asked, voice the softest Kiibo had ever heard from her.

The robot shrugged, metal cheeks heating up a bit from the sudden personal question, “I’ve never exactly been assigned one, people just call me a male. I just go with it.”

Tenko stood up quickly, standing on the grassy edge of the hill that they had been sitting on, the sun glared down on them harshly, “That’s unbelievably rude! Ugh, I bet it was those males!” Her voice had gone back to her characteristically loud tone, “Tenko wants to flip every last one of them!”

“But everyone does that… didn’t you also assume my gender?”

Tenko stopped yelling, and gaped at Kiibo, mouth opening and closing before a blush spread on her face. “I-I… um… T-t… I...Tenko’s sorry!” And she bowed deeply in front of Kiibo, who was still sitting down.

Kiibo chuckled awkwardly, “It’s fine, I honestly don’t care what people call me, as long as it’s not ‘it’.” He wrung his metal hands together nervously.

“O-oh, really?” Tenko plopped back down on the grass, and turned to look at Kiibo’s face, thinking. Kiibo blinked at her, waiting for her to say something. “Well then, I apologize on behalf of Himiko, since she called you ‘it’ during the first week of school!”

Kiibo turned his head away, “Oh, really? Yeah… I get that a lot…”

An offended gasp coming from Tenko made him look back to her, “How dare they! Don’t worry Kiibo, next time somebody does something like that, Tenko’ll beat them with my neo-aikido!” Tenko made a threatening gesture with her hands.

“Thank you for your kind words, but I really don’t think it’s necessary to beat them up.”

“No, Tenko knows that some people, especially  _ boys _ , need a good beating to understand certain things!”

“Wouldn’t that mean you’ll have to beat up Himiko as well?”

“W-what? No! Tenko would never! Himiko isn’t like that!”

“But didn’t you just say that- oh never mind. Thank you.”

“Of course! I’ll always protect my friends!”

That made both Kiibo’s heart and face grow warm.


End file.
